Ways to Charm a Kunoichi
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: Hatake Kakashi likes someone! However, what will unfold when he takes the help of a certain book to charm his special kunoichi? Kakashi x Shizune
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, I just randomly got this idea and began writing this, so please be nice if it doesn't turn out to be okay. In my story, Sasuke is still with Team 7. I know that I fantasise a bit too much, but come on! This is FANfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I [tragically] do not own Naruto. It belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. I just own parts of the storyline. 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi' does not belong completely to me. I copied '12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches' from the Internet and adapted it into 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi'. **

PROLOGUE

Lady Tsunade took a sip of sake as she turned a page of the Konoha Mission Record Book. She sighed as she read it. The page she had turned to showed the mission records of Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi was a genius ninja. In his childhood, he was known as 'Konoha's Prodigy'. He was highly skilled and he always accomplished his missions flawlessly. Lady Tsunade was proud to have a ninja like him in the village.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door of her office. "Come in!" Lady Tsunade called. The wooden door swung open and Shizune, her attendant, secretary as well as a good friend, entered.

"What is it, Shizune?" Lady Tsunade asked. "Well, Tsunade-sama, I have just gotten a letter from Nara Shikaku. There is an 'Only for the Eyes of the Hokage' stamp on its envelope," Shizune answered, handing the letter to Lady Tsunade.

"Hmmm," Lady Tsunade said. "I'll take a look at it."

Shizune smiled and was about to exit the Hokage's office, when Lady Tsunade asked, "Shizune, have you ever thought of getting married?"

Shocked, Shizune whipped around. Marriage was generally a sensitive topic with Lady Tsunade, as she wasn't tied in wedlock herself. Once, Shizune had said the 'M-Word' in front of Lady Tsunade and she had to stay in bed for three days straight. However, on that particular day, extremely oddly, the Godaime had herself broached the subject!

Lady Tsunade smirked and said, "You should really think about settling down now."

Shizune stuttered, "Ts-Ts-Tsunade-s-sama..."

"It's about time you found a man, Shizune. For instance," Lady Tsunade said, looking down and tapping Kakashi's mission records with the knuckle of her right index finger. "Take Hatake Kakashi. He is strong, skilled, smart and overflowing with talent, not to mention handsome. Look at him, Shizune! He's perfect for you!"

"What are you talking about, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, mortified.

"At least you stopped stammering," smiled Lady Tsunade. Shizune looked down, appearing to be very interested in the floor.

"Anyway, about you and Kakashi," continued Lady Tsunade. "I see no reason why he won't like you. You're kind-hearted, gentle, intelligent and reliable. And, Shizune, you have certain innocent comeliness to you that I am sure will make a shinobi like Kakashi go mad."

"Come on, Tsunade-sama! Kakashi-san and I are on completely different levels. There's no way that he will look twice at someone like me. Why will he like me when there are so many other kunoichi in Konoha who are much greater and more powerful than I am?"

Little did Shizune know, however, that she was totally wrong.

**A/N: So...what do you think of my prologue? I hope it's okay. Please review to tell me what you feel about it. If you wish, you can PM me too. Constructive criticism and suggestions are more than welcome. The fun will start in the next few chapters. I really like Shizune and I think that she and Kakashi should definitely get together. Thanks a ton for taking the time to read this! Au revoir!**


	2. A New Book

**A/N: Here I come with the first chapter of 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi'! I hope you enjoy reading it! Please don't forget to review!**

CHAPTER 1: A NEW BOOK

Lord Jiraiya looked up from his writing pad as the doorbell of his house rang. 'Hmm...It must be a salesman,' thought Lord Jiraiya, continuing to run his pen across the paper resting on his pad. The bell went a few more times, but Lord Jiraiya chose to ignore it.

However, the person who was at his door seemed to be very persistent for he [or she, for that matter] did not cease ringing his doorbell. Highly annoyed, Lord Jiraiya threw down his pen and stood up, ready to give the person who had dared to disturb his writing a good telling-off.

Lord Jiraiya stomped to his door and opened it roughly. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the person standing at his door was not a salesman, but the famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"Aah, Kakashi, it's you," Lord Jiraiya said, stepping aside to allow the grey-haired Jounin to enter his abode. "Good afternoon, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi greeted the Sannin, shutting the door behind him. "I hope my visit hasn't bothered you."

"No, young man, not at all," Lord Jiraiya laughed. "It's just that I thought you were one of those irritating salesmen. I hate them, you know." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Now, do take a seat, Kakashi," Lord Jiraiya said, sitting down. Kakashi followed suit.

"Tell me, can I get you anything? Tea? Juice? Sake?" Lord Jiraiya asked. "Oh no, please don't take any trouble, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi answered. "I came here to ask for your advice on, ahem, a certain, well..."

Lord Jiraiya leaned forward, his interest piqued by the Copy Ninja's words. "So, what is it?" He questioned.

"Er...I-I can't really find words to explain," Kakashi said, looking down. Now, Lord Jiraiya was paying full attention to the Sharingan-wielder. "Let me guess," Lord Jiraiya spoke. "Is this about a woman?"

Kakashi started. He stared at the white-haired Sannin. Lord Jiraiya grinned and asked gleefully, "Who's the lucky lady, Kakashi?" "Wh-Wh...I-I-I..." Kakashi stuttered. Lord Jiraiya's grin widened and he leaned even closer to Kakashi. "Come on, Kakashi, you've got to tell me!" He exclaimed. Kakashi looked down and mumbled a name under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I didn't quite catch that," Lord Jiraiya sang, his eyes twinkling. So Kakashi had a crush on someone, did he?

"Shizune!" Kakashi said, raising his voice a bit.

The moment he heard the name of the kunoichi Kakashi had feelings for, Lord Jiraiya let out a shocked 'What?!' and anime fell. Kakashi raised his eyebrows and asked, "What's wrong, Jiraiya-sama?"

Lord Jiraiya sat up straight and looked at Kakashi as if his senses had gone on vacation. "Are you okay?" Kakashi questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's you who has gone cuckoo in the head."

"I don't know what you mean, Jiraiya-sama."

"You have the dibs for Tsunade's apprentice!"

"Er..."

"Do you have any idea of the trouble you are inviting? I can't believe you, Kakashi! Tsunade will pound you into a pulp of flesh and bones if she finds about your feelings for Shizune!"

"But surely you can help me out!"

"You're crazy."

"Please, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oh, all right, then. But don't blame me if something goes wrong."

Lord Jiraiya got up from his seat and exited the room. He was back a minute later with a book in his hands. He threw it to Kakashi, who caught it expertly. He turned it over and read its title: WAYS TO CHARM A KUNOICHI

"I wrote that a long time ago; when I was in my prime. It ought to help you. But like I said, if your wooing venture doesn't go well, don't you dare to accuse me," Lord Jiraiya said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and spoke, "Thanks a lot for this, Jiraiya-sama. I knew I could depend upon you for guidance!"

Lord Jiraiya rolled his eyes as Kakashi got up to leave. "Just be careful," he muttered under his breath.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you liked it! Also, I'm planning to have a side-story with another couple, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

**P.S: I DIG REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 1: How To Be Noticed

**A/N: Hey! This is the second chapter of 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi'. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review the chapter. If you want to make your review more private, don't hesitate to PM me. I guess I'll stop my blabbering now and let you read on.**

CHAPTER 2: HOW TO BE NOTICED

Hatake Kakashi went straight home from Lord Jiraiya's place. He made himself a cup of tea and got comfortable on a sofa. Then, he flipped open the book Lord Jiraiya had given him and began to read it.

_**PREFACE**_

_Hello, friend. Obviously, you fancy a kunoichi and want to charm her. I, Jiraiya, am going to help you to get that girl of yours. You may think that getting the kunoichi of your choice is really very tough, but trust me, it is not. You just have to be adequately advised, which is why you are reading this book now. Just relax. I assure you, my piece of work will guide you to your woman just as a candle guides a person down a dark corridor._

Kakashi sighed as he turned to the first chapter. He hoped that he would charm Shizune before some other shinobi got her.

_**CHAPTER 1: HOW TO BE NOTICED**_

_You always see that one kunoichi that you just wish would notice you, yet for all the times you have tried anything you could come up with you still have had no luck. That is why I am helping you to be noticed by your special kunoichi._

_Let's start with your appearance. When attempting to get noticed, do not wear any of the three 'S':_

_Silly clothes_

_Stained garments_

_Striped pants [believe me, kunoichis really get irritated by them]_

_However, you do want to wear the ABC tips for clothing:_

_Always well fit clothing_

_Basic colours [nothing too bold]_

_Clean clothing_

_*If you wear the same costume every day, don't make any major changes to your clothes. Just appear clean, neat and tidy at all times. If you wish, you can make subtle changes to what you wear._

_Now that we have that down, let us talk about what you will not want to say:_

_How you love hogging your favourite food_

_Anything that makes you look selfish_

_Anything that shows how much you love to brag_

_Anything that gives away your obsession with creepy things_

_Though you do want to start topics that include:_

_Complimenting her_

_Why you think she is the best_

_Next, you must deal with confidence. So, even if you are scared you must look like you are not. Stand up straight, speak clearly and act like yourself (just a bit). Then, try engaging her in a conversation, maybe ask her what her favourite hobby is or if she thinks the Hokage is doing a good job with his/her new policy._

_**Oh no...I have still not been noticed!**_

_Calm down if this happens to you, continue doing everything above daily. Here are a few good topic starters:_

_Hi, my name is (insert your full name). What's yours?_

_Did you hear that they are expanding the hospital?_

_What is it like to work as a/n (insert her profession/job)?_

_What do you think of the new ramen at Ichiraku?_

_Have you read (insert the name of a book)?_

_Once you have her attention, begin Chapter 2. I wish you all the best of luck!_

Kakashi shut 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi' with a soft bang. He wouldn't have much of a problem with getting noticed. After all, he was THE Hatake Kakashi. Only a person living under a rock wouldn't have heard of him. But, what if he didn't look good enough?

Kakashi went into his bathroom and took a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty okay. However, his hair was a royal mess. Kakashi grabbed a comb and furiously ran it through his gray mop. Finally, after twenty whole minutes, he was satisfied with the way his hair looked. Then, the Copy Ninja cut his nails and sprayed a bit of cologne under his arms.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. He looked ready to go.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of the second chapter! I need three reviews for this chapter to go on to the third one, so please, for the sweet sake of the Lord, review!**


	4. Meeting

**A/N: Here I come with the third chapter of 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi'! I'm sorry about the late update. I had a case of the dreaded writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Let's see how our favourite Copy Ninja gets along, shall we? ;)**

CHAPTER 3: MEETING

Shizune strolled down Konohagakure Main Street, Tonton in her arms. She had been instructed by Lady Tsunade to buy him some pet food and feed it to him at the shop itself as she did not want her office to turn into a 'feeding zoo', as she put it.

The kunoichi quickened her pace as the bright yellow hoarding of Shinichi Pet Store came into sight. She was so distracted looking at it that she bumped quite hard into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry. I should have looked where I was going."

Shizune gasped the moment she looked at the person who had just apologised to her. Before her was none other than Hatake Kakashi! He was standing erect before her, his pet dog, Pakkun, on his shoulder. A slight blush powdered her cheeks. This was the shinobi Tsunade-sama had asked her to marry, wasn't he?

The gray-haired shinobi had never talked to her before. Whenever he had visited the Hokage Tower, he had always spoken only and only to the Godaime. He had never even spared Shizune a glance. She had always assumed this was because he was far superior to her.

"Oh, i-it w-w-was m-my f-fault," said Shizune, flustered. She felt like kicking herself. He would probably think of her as a stuttering air-head. Wait, why in the name of Kami did she worry about what impression Hatake Kakashi would have of her?

"No, I should have been more careful," Kakashi insisted. It was then that Shizune noticed the orange book in his left hand. Before she could say anything, however, Kakashi asked, "Are you off to the pet store?"

"Yes, I am, Hatake-san," Shizune replied, mentally rejoicing. She had finally gotten over her stuttering!

The shinobi before her smirked, "So you have heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?" Shizune said. Kakashi grinned, "Do you mind if I accompany you? As a matter of fact, I was going there too. I have to buy some Dog Special for Pakkun." "Sure," Shizune smiled sweetly.

The two of them began walking towards the shop. Shizune was feeling extremely nervous inside. _Calm down, woman, calm down_...she said to herself as they entered Shinichi Pet Store. She had no idea that Kakashi was using up all of his self-control to refrain from performing a wild jig of victory.

Kakashi turned to the dark-haired kunoichi beside him to say something to her, but he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Shiranui Genma.

"What is it, Genma?" Kakashi asked as politely as he could. Within, he was aching to punch the Senbon Ninja. Did the fool have to turn up at that very moment? He had crafted such a wonderful plan! He had planned to bang into Shizune purposely and then talk to her.

The moment he had seen Tonton, he had guessed that Shizune was going to Shinichi Pet Store and summoned a very grumpy Pakkun to make it appear as though he was heading to the pet shop too.

"Tsunade-sama has ordered you two to report at her office immediately. Apparently, some trouble has cropped up in Sunagakure and she wants us to look after it," Genma spoke.

"Then we must set off immediately!" Shizune exclaimed. "Tsunade-sama doesn't tolerate lateness!" The other two ninja nodded and the three of them made their way as fast as they could to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi, Shizune and Genma entered the Godaime's office. Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. Standing before her were Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko and Namiashi Raidou.

"You're almost late," the Hokage admonished. The three of them apologised to her. "So," Lady Tsunade began. "Sunagakure is facing trouble from some rogue ninja. They have asked for our aid and Konohagakure, as their ally, has agreed. You Jounins have to go there and assist them."

Shizune was surprised when she heard this. As the Hokage's apprentice, she was never sent out on missions. Lady Tsunade caught the expression on her face and winked at her.

"Hell, yeah!" Anko roared while punching the air, almost taking Asuma's eye out as she did so. "This mission is so YOUTHFUL!" Gai bellowed, imitating Anko's action. Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes at the two of them and said, "I trust you all will accomplish your task flawlessly."

Raidou, ever the responsible one, spoke, "Yes, Tsunade-same, we will. You can count on us."

"That's good," Lady Tsunade smiled. "Now, off you eight go!"

**A/N: So, there it is. I would really like to know what you think of this chapter. PM me if you have any suggestions or just drop a good ol' review! I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it!**


	5. Chapter 2: The Art of Conversation

**A/N: Hello, there! This is the fourth chapter of 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi'. If you have had the patience to continue up till here, kudos to you. Before beginning, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and favourited. Seriously, these gestures of yours make my day! Enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 4: THE ART OF CONVERSATION

_Now that you've got her attention, believe it or not, it only gets harder. Acquiring something is far easier than holding on to it. Kunoichi, especially pretty kunoichi, get approached by men all the time, and unless you could be different than the thousand others who have tried to charm them before, you won't get farther than "Ohayougozaimasu"._

Here are some golden rules of conversation:

___**Don't talk too much about yourself**__  
>Sure, you can introduce yourself, after all, she needs to know your name. And maybe tell her what you do, but mostly focus the attention to her. Ask her to tell you about yourself. Women like being the centre of attention and they especially like it when you show interest about them. Let them tell you all about her, and make sure you listen well. Give encouraging comments to show you do pay attention and appreciate what she's saying.<em>

_**When you do talk about yourself, impress her**__  
>The art of subtle impression is a tricky one, but I'm sure with time you'll be able to master it. The key is to appear modest, like your achievement is no big deal. And at the same time, make sure what you're saying is really something impressive. Contrary to popular belief, women like modest men far better than show-offs.<em>_So, maybe you've won some international shinobi tournament three years in a row? Say it to her in the most nonchalant way possible, such as "Oh, tournaments! Yes, I do love them actually. Although I'm afraid the other participants are sending me hate mails for never surrendering the trophy for four years now. Silly people, they are. So do you participate too?" (Yes, immediately change the subject back to her to further confirm that you don't think your achievement is such a big deal! It'll make her knees weak for sure.)__  
><em>_  
><em>_**Keep welcoming body language**__  
>When you're standing while talking, never ever cross your arms in front of your chest. Find something else to hold on to so that you don't look awkward, but if you crossed your arms it'll suggest that you're not willing to open up to her. If you're sitting down, don't hold your chin on your hand. You may look bored and would rather be elsewhere. And most importantly, smile a lot! Your smile is your best charm.<em>

_**Always be polite**_

_NEVER be rude around her. Impolite attitude really gets to a kunoichi and she will not look forward to seeing you again. Even if your sworn enemy of fifteen years comes into your sight, do not swear at him. If someone is rude to you, either ignore them or present them with a tactful repartee. You can always beat the hell out of them later!_

Kakashi shut 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi' and exhaled. He had just finished reading the second chapter of the book. He quickly put it back into his knapsack.

Currently, he was resting in the lounge of an inn along with the others on the way to Sunagakure. The party had been travelling non-stop for seven hours and the sky had started darkening, so the ninjas had decided to stop for the night. They were only three hours away from Sunagakure. They would reach there the next morning.

Kakashi glanced at Shizune. She was chatting away to glory with Kurenai and Anko. Raidou was busy reading the evening's newspaper. Asuma and Genma were engaged in a game of shogi, the former gently chewing onto what appeared to be his twenty-seventh cigarette. Gai, as expected from him, was out training furiously in the backyard.

The Copy Ninja's gaze once more fixed upon Shizune. _She is beautiful_...he said to himself. _She has such lovely eyes; not to mention her incredible healing talent. She's one of a kind, that Shizune!_

"Ahem."

Kakashi looked up to see Genma standing right beside him. His eyes held a playful glint and a mischievous smirk tugged at his lips. "When did you start staring at women, Kakashi? Are you sick or is the weather a bit too hot?" He asked.

"Get out of here, Genma," Kakashi muttered. "Hey, come on!" Genma exclaimed, sitting down beside him. "Why don't you continue playing shogi?" Kakashi said.

The Senbon Ninja groaned, "That Asuma's just too good. He beat me nineteen times in a row, mind you. That Nara subordinate of his must have taught him a few things. Anyways, let's forget about that. You still have to tell me which one you like. If it's Kurenai, leave it. Asuma sharpened his blades just yesterday."

"I don't like anyone," the grey-haired Jounin spoke firmly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Genma questioned. Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up. "I think I'll go and join Gai," he said. "But, Kakashi, you've got to tell me! Come on, spit it out!" Genma exclaimed.

Kakashi shook his head and walked away. Genma sank deeper into his seat. He knew it was pointless following the son of the White Fang then. Any further interrogation from him would trigger the Copy Ninja's temper and he would once again be subjected to the wrath of his Sharingan.

But Genma had made up his mind about one thing- he would find out who Kakashi's lucky lady was, sooner or later.

**A/N: As usual, please review or PM me! Thanks a ton for taking the time to read my story!**


	6. Dinner

**A/N: Hey! The fifth chapter of 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi' stands before your eyes! As always, I hope you like it! **

CHAPTER 5: DINNER

"Kakashi! Gai! Come on in for dinner!"

The two Jounins stopped in mid-combat as they heard Anko's voice. "Let's go and eat something now, my eternal rival! Food makes one YOUNG!" Gai roared, all but bouncing into the inn. Kakashi sighed and followed the Taijutsu Master inside.

The table at which the Konohagakure Jounins were sitting was located right next to the bar. Kakashi, to his extreme delight, saw that the chair to Shizune's right was empty. With a barely concealed grin, he walked towards it.

However, extremely unfortunately for our favourite Jounin, Anko rushed in at an unimaginable speed and plopped down beside Shizune. There were several bottles of sake in her hands.

"So, who wants some?" She roared. Genma and Asuma immediately reached forward. However, before they could snatch even a single bottle away from Anko, Kakashi quickly took all the sake from Anko.

"There is to be absolutely no drinking, you two. Let's not forget that we have a mission to accomplish," Kakashi reprimanded.

"Oh, come on, Hatake!" Genma cried. "Just allow one glass, please!" Kakashi glared at the Shiranui. "With you, Genma, one glass easily becomes ten."

Genma opened his mouth to protest, when Shizune interrupted, "Hatake-san is right, Shiranui-san. You can drink as much as you like after the mission, but not now."

Kakashi shot her a warm look and said, "The apprentice of the Godaime herself has advised against it. So, I suggest you kiss your drinks goodbye." Saying that, he took all the bottles and handed them back to the bartender.

"Kakashi, why do you have to be so strict?" Anko groaned as said shinobi sat down. Kakashi ignored her. "What Kakashi did was correct, Anko. End of discussion," Raidou stated firmly. Anko shut up. It was a well-known fact that the only three people in the entire village of Konohagakure who could humble her were Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Raidou.

Their food arrived a few minutes later. During that time, Kakashi ran over the things that he was going to say to Shizune in his mind. He was planning to approach her after dinner. The meal passed mostly in silence.

After all their plates were clean, the Jounins stood up and exited the dining room. Kurenai went off to her room, saying that she was sleepy and needed a good night's sleep. Asuma fished out a new packet of his beloved cigarettes and went off to the balcony to grab a few puffs.

Gai shot off to the backyard to resume his training. Raidou, along with an extremely unwilling Genma, went off to play shogi. Anko tagged along with them to watch their match.

Finally, Kakashi and Shizune were left alone together. "So..." the Copy Ninja began. "What are you going to do now, Shizune?"

Shizune looked surprised. It struck Kakashi that he had never addressed her using her name before. "Yes, I know your name," he smiled. Shizune nodded. "Anyways, what are your plans now? There is still half an hour left before ten," Kakashi said.

"I don't know, Hatake-san," Shizune replied. "Do you want to sit here and chat for a while?" Kakashi questioned. "Alright," the Medic answered. The duo made its way to a wooden bench in the vicinity and sat down. "Tell me, Shizune, what is it like to work as the Hokage's apprentice?" Kakashi said.

"Well, it's not so bad, Hatake-san. Of course, Tsunade-sama is never tidy and she flies into absolutely furious rages at times, but she's a kind soul. I really like her."

"Shizune, you've got to stop calling me 'Hatake-san'. Simply 'Kakashi' will do great as well."

"Fine, Hata- Kakashi!"

Kakashi smiled his cheery eye smile. Shizune returned his gesture. Emboldened slightly, the Hatake gently placed his hand on top of hers. Shizune let out a small gasp, but she didn't pull away.

A few minutes passed in silence. Suddenly, Kakashi felt a load on his shoulder. Looking sharply to his left, he saw that Shizune had dropped off and rested her head on him. _She looks so adorable when she sleeps..._Kakashi thought.

"Shizune, Shizune, wake up," he muttered softly, shaking her slightly. However, the Medic was sleeping too deeply. "You can sleep upstairs in your room," Kakashi tried once again. However, this attempt of his also proved to be unsuccessful. The Sharingan Hero exhaled. He just wasn't good with such things.

Just then, an idea came into his mind. He kneeled down and placed one of his hands under her knees and the other under her torso. Then, with one swift movement, he picked Shizune up.

Kakashi was surprised at how light the kunoichi was. Then, he began walking towards the room Shizune, Anko and Kurenai were sharing. He would drop her off there and then go to his room and straight to bed. He needed to be well-rested for the next day.

Just as he began climbing the stairs, Shizune mumbled something. Kakashi leaned forward to hear her. "Kakashi is really nice..." she went. Kakashi grinned. His plan was actually working!

A short while later, Kakashi reached the kunoichi's room. He settled Shizune in such a way that left his palms and wrists free, quickly performed some seals and teleported inside.

Kakashi gently put her down the bed that was nearest to the door. Kurenai was fast asleep. "Goodnight, dear Shizune," he said softly. "I'll see you in the morning." He straightened up and was about to leave, when he turned on his heel, pulled his mask down and laid a small kiss on the Medic's forehead. Then, with a smile, he teleported out, putting his mask back in its place.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter dragged its feet, but I just HAD to write it at that pace! I hope you liked it. Please review or PM me to tell me how it is and if you feel I should make a few changes. See you!**


	7. Chapter 3: The First Date

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for the late update, I truly am! Anyway, please review!**

CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST DATE

"KAKASHI! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes. Gai was literally bouncing on top of him, waggling his arms and laughing wildly. He glanced at the clock inside the room and saw that there were twenty minutes to three.

"Gai," the Copy Ninja said groggily. "There's still a lot of time left for four o' clock! Let me sleep, please!"

"My dear Kakashi, it is not good to say such things!" Gai reprimanded, shaking his index finger. "Just look how everything around us is bursting with the power of YOUTH! It is so DYNAMIC that my heart feels like dancing!"

Kakashi ran a hand through his already-messy grey hair and looked over at Genma. He was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. "Why don't you go wake Genma instead?" Kakashi suggested.

"Ah, but you are my eternal rival! It would not have been fair on you had I roused Genma first!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You have my full consent to go and jump on him as much as you like, Gai," he mumbled, closing his eyes. He sighed with relief as he felt Gai get off his being. Kakashi settled deeper into his bed, pulling his duvet closer around him.

However, now that he had been awakened, he did not find it easy to return to the realms of slumber. Instead, his thoughts wandered off to a certain Medic. Kakashi turned over and made another attempt to sleep. But, this one proved to be futile too.

The Sharingan hero sat up and rubbed his ANBU tattoo absently, trying to tune out the torrent of curses that Genma was hurling at Gai. At that moment, there was a knock on the door of their room.

Seeing that Genma and Gai were too involved in their heated quarrel, Kakashi went to the door and opened it. He was hoping that it would be Shizune. However, the Jounin was disappointed when he saw Anko standing at the door.

"Kakashi, what the _hell _is going on in your room? You woke all three of us up! We have an important mission to accomplish and we need rest! If I remember correctly, _you _were the one who stressed upon the essentiality of this mission," she ranted.

"Be quiet, you'll wake the whole inn," Kakashi reprimanded.

"Too late," Raidou announced, coming towards the duo. "Anko, what's the powwow about?"

"Kakashiand his friends set up a grand hullabaloo that woke us girls up," Anko explained, pointing towards said shinobi.

"I really don't think we should argue so early in the morning. Let's leave it for when we return to Konohagakure," Kakashi sighed.

Anko gave the Copy Ninja her special 'you-better-dig-your-grave-or-I-am-going-to-rip-you-to shreds-and-feed-you-to-crows' glare and went off. Raidou left too. Kakashi was just about to enter his room, when Shizune walked up to him.

"I would like to apologise for Anko's behaviour," she said softly.

"It doesn't matter, Shizune," Kakashi grinned.

"Really?"

"Anko can get like that on missions."

Shizune smiled, turned and made her way towards her room. Kakashi just stood staring after her. He was brought out of his trance by an especially loud curse word uttered by Genma.

"Alright, stop it," Kakashi ordered, stepping into his room. Gai and Genma were wrestling on the floor. None of them paid any heed to him. Finally, Kakashi clasped Genma's shoulders and ripped him off Gai.

"Now, you two, put a lid on it," he commanded firmly. "You've roused the rest of the squad and most probably the entire inn. Gai, stop troubling Genma. Genma, you don't have to react so hyperactively to every single thing. Sit at two different corners of the room or snooze for a while. Just don't fight like petulant children!"

Genma rolled his eyes and went back to his bed. Gai exited the room, mumbling something about 'the pinnacle of youth'. Kakashi sat down and looked at the clock. There were still fifty minutes left for four.

He glanced over at Genma. The latter had already begun snoring. He quickly strode over to his knapsack, fished out 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi' and flipped it open.

_**CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST DATE**_

_Once you managed to chat her up [which is by far the hardest part] and want to see her again, you will need to arrange another meeting, a real date. The most cunning way to do this is to ask her to meet again when you part for the first time.___

_However, be sure to find another way to contact her beforehand, just in case she manages to evade your asking to see her again. Where did you meet her? Does she go there regularly or maybe even work or live there? Could you ask her friends or mutual friends to arrange a date for you?___

_Independent of when you suggest to meet again, you should always follow eight golden rules for the first date [You know I'd love to say it was ten golden rules, but it is not]:_

_1. Ensure that the date occurs sooner rather than later. Waiting for too long will only increase your expectations and stress level._

_2. Decide on an informal venue in unforced atmosphere that most people will like and do not overdo it._

_3. Remember why you are dating, you are there to meet someone nice and have fun, nothing more._

_4. Ensure you put effort into your style, dress and presentation and make an effort. Informality does not mean scruffy._

_5. Don't try and impress by wealth. Be a gentleman and pay for the lady on the very first date, but pouring the money down the drain does not show you in the best light._

_6. Don't try and impress her by your techniques. Knowing how to make fireballs come out of your mouth does not say anything about your skills._

_7. Go easy on sake._

_8. Don't be late!_

_Of course these are just general guidelines, with just a little practice you will find out about your strengths concerning women. Be sure to put those in perspective._

**A/N: So, how was the chapter? I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it. Once again, remember to review/PM! See you!**


End file.
